Wild and Carefree
by dreamin.paradise
Summary: She was carefree, and he was annoyingly serious. What happens when these opposites attract? Nalex.
1. Chapter 1

He, Nathaniel Gray, or as he preferred, Nate, was across the hallway with his girlfriend Miley. Yup! Miley Stewart, the School Queen, or so they say. He's been dating her for the past 4 months and was in love with her, at least thats what he thought. She was perfect, and she had this way with him. He did whatever she told him to and Nate, well, he never obeyed anyone. That is, anyone but Miley. Shane thought it was strange, it was like Miley had him under a spell or something, you know? Anyway, long story short, everyone in the Jonas household disliked Miley, excluding Nate, of course. So, standing across the hallway, Nate and Miley were discussing about something, no one actually cared to find out. You see, people **hated** Nate, but funnily enough, they enjoyed spending time with Shane. This never seemed to bother Nate, cause he was too caught up in Mileyworld. No one cared about what they were saying to each other, but it seemed pretty serious. Suddenly, across from where Nate was standing, everyone heard a loud bang.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" said this brunette who was now trying to get up from the floor. Thats when Nate first spotted her. He didnt pay so much attention to her. He couldnt care less about what happened to anyone when he was with Miley. Thats the kind of person he became with her. Something happened, and suddenly Miley stopped talking.

"What happened?" asked a very confused Nate, following Miley's eyes to the same brunette that fell earlier. She was with this other girl, supposedly her best friend. Nate knew her friend, Mitchie and Mitchie disliked him, a lot.

"Nothing. Just staring at the retard in our school" she replied, crossing her arms."Just look at her, such a Klutz. I bet that's an act to get attention." Miley continued.

"Yeah. probably" Nate said, slightly uncomfortable at how rude Miley was. He hadnt actually seen her this way.

Then, Nate heard faint giggling. He looked up to see the same girl. This time he actually noticed her. Miley kept on talking, and he occassionaly said something in the middle, but right then, he was observing the girl.

Dont get his intentions wrong. He didnt like her. Of course not. He was just seeing how everyone was around her, including his own brother Shane. He then realized that he's seen her a couple of times before, he didnt remember her so well though. He saw that Shane cracked one of his stupid jokes and she laughed. She was pretty, he realized but Miley, in his world was gorgeous. Anyway, he focused his attention on Miley again. After sometime, out of curosity, he peeked at her again. She was playing with her hair. Twisting and turning it. He thought it was pretty cute. He saw her hug Shane and then leave. She was dancing slightly while she left. From what he saw, he could figure it out that she didnt care what others thought about her. She seemed fun to be with. Then he thought about how it was with miley. No, he didnt like this new girl whatsoever, she just reminded him of Miley, when he started dating her. Then, she wasall carefree and hyper and perky but now she was mean and snotty and obnoxious and what annoyed him was when she clung to him in front of everyone or was all protective about him in between girls. He loved her, but sometimes she just got on his nerves. He missed her old self, when she wasnt that popular or bossy and was just like herself. But now, things changed and he still wasnt sure why.

Later that week, Nick started seeing that girl a lot of times. Miley told him her name was Alex. Then, by the number of times he saw her , he figured she was pretty outgoing and bold and all. Although Nick wouldnt break Miley's heart, he just wondered that she wasnt like any girl he dated. His girls were shy and girly and she was definitely not like that. Once, when he was looking over at her, Miley accused him of having a crush on her. He didnt feel like that so of course he said no.

But, in the corner of his mind, Nathaniel Gray knew one thing for sure:

She was not the kind of girls he dated, but, if he wasnt careful, he would fall in love with her...


	2. First Meeting

**Hey! I am so sorry i havent been able to update. Was going through Writers Block but hopefully i will be uploading a few new chapters.**

First Meeting

He smiled at Miley. Again. God! He'd been smiling at her for over a hundred times, yet, he felt the necessity to smile again, but Miley didn't even look back, although this was how their relationship was. Nate loved Miley too much (or so he thought) and Miley used him to get whatever she wanted. They had Physics, and Alex and Mitchie were so bored that they were staring all around the class. Alex noted Nate, and groaned inwardly as she saw Nate smile at Miley. "God, how could anyone be so blind?" she asked herself. Even though she hated Nate, she couldn't help but feel bad for him. She knew what was going on in Miley's head when she started dating Nate. But then again, Nate's a jerk. Alex had lived with this belief ever since the first time she'd seen Nate. One of her friends once dated Nate but he broke her heart saying he fell in love with Miley. Alex kept on going about her thoughts of Nate and Miley (she hated both of them yet was thinking abt them. How pathetic!) she was broken out of her thoughts by the bell ringing. Mitchie let out a sigh of relief and got up. They left class hand in hand when all of a sudden Mitchie tripped. Alex helped her up and Mitchie was red with embarassment. Just when they were about to carry on walking, she noticed Miley's grin. She knew that Miley had something to do with this and then she noticed Miley's leg sticking out, and she realized she was right and Miley **had** tripped Mitchie. Plus, Nate wasn't around so that was probably the time when Miley unleashed her inner self. Alex was pissed, and she looked over to Miley and said "What the hell is your problem, "Mimily"?

"Nothin. Why do u ask?" she replied smugly

"Oh, no reason. U see, u just tripped my friend so its kinda my right to ask you that" Alex replied with the same tone of voice.

"Nope I didn't. Why do you think that?" Miley asked, trying to act innocent

"Actually, you probably did, cause my eyes don't just spot retards for nothing, ya know? And plus "Mimily", don't even try to act like you're innocent … cause you're not getting anywhere."

"Its Miley" Miley muttered

"Like I care" Alex said

"Yes, you do" said a completely different voice, Alex looked up to see Nate, who was angry as ever.

"You wish, Nathaniel" she replied

Nate winced at the sound of his full name coming from Alex. He knew her though. He'd thought she was one of the carefree chick and thought she was cool, but after this encounter, he felt he wasn't gonna think that anymore.

"Whatever Russo. Just don't come yelling at my girlfriend for no apparent reason" he said

"I don't have enough free time to come yell at your girlfriend cuz she's nuts anyway. Plus, why would i do that?"

"I wonder" he mused, taking a step towards her

"Keep wondering, and if you ever get an answer, let me know so I can figure it out too" she said, moving towards him too.

"Get a life" he muttered

"I will, after you"

Miley came towards them and stood in between them. "Stop it looser" she said, turning to Alex. Looking back at Nate, she said "Come Natey poo, lets go"

She chuckled. Who'd call their boyfriend Natey poo? She looked over and saw Nate and Miley hold hands and walk off.

"And Natey?" Alex asked, mimicking Miley

"Yeah?" said Nate, annoyed as ever

"While you're at getting a life, get a good taste too" she said, before turning away but not missing Nate's glare as she burst out laughing and also thinking. She hated Nate soo much. What kind of a egomaniac, self-centred jerk was he?

Nate let go of Miley's hand and ran a hand through his hair, clearly pissed. He hated Alex, so much, it was gonna be hard to believe.

And all this happened in the first encounter.

**Thnx a lot for all the reviews. **

**And dont forget to review and tell me what you think of this chapter :D**


	3. Trouble

**I am so SORRY for not updating this story earlier. I wasn't inspired to write and I didn't want you guys to be disappointed by it! But here's the new chapter, it's incredibly short, I know, but more will be coming up soon :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mitchie, seriously, stop." Alex wailed at her best friend who was too busy crying.

"But you stood up to_ Nate Gray _for me." Mitchie stated in between short gasps, emphasizing his name like he was some big person, which, on second thought, he was.

"Yeah, I hate that butthead. I mean seriously, I was talking to Miley, not him, but he just shows up because we all know little _Mimily _cannot speak for herself." Alex said with a grin.

Mitchie just nodded in return.

Alex looked at her schedule; Math, great! What a brilliant follow-up to science. _Not!_ But it was okay, because she was going to be late like always and it was the last class of the day. Mitchie left though, muttering something about not wanting to get in trouble and meeting Shane, and Alex just sighed and headed to the washroom.

After five minutes since the class started, Alex crept out of the washroom and made her way towards the class. She was a natural at this whole _'skipping and acting like you didn't know_' thing. She knocked on the door and in return a middle-aged man opened it.

"Again, Alex?"

"Oh Mr. George, I was in the bathroom – girl emergency." She said.

His glare became evident. "Miss Russo, girl emergency for the fifth time this week?" He asked, mocking amusement.

"Girl problems are unexpected." She said, with a sheepish grin, which he didn't seem to buy.

"Principal's office. Now." He told her sternly, implying another detention.

She just nodded before turning and skipping down the hallway to the Principal's office, and she could swear she heard Mr. George sigh. She just grinned. After all, it was only a detention warning, what's there to be all serious dude about that?

Knocking on the wooden door in front of her, she stepped in the room, greeting the principal, except she never got a reply. She looked up at the always-occupied seat as she realized it was empty, implication of his absence. She laughed before seating herself there, and making herself comfortable by stretching her leg on his table and whistling, and she closed her eyes to relax as she tapped on the table.

Of course it took her by a surprise when she felt a hand tap her shoulder, as if to get her attention.

She screamed, yes, _the_ Alex screamed , the kind where a girl spots a cockroach or lizard or something, except this time it was someone unexpected. She screamed as she turned around because she thought it was the principal.

Except she saw the _horrifying_ Nate Gray.

* * *

**Review if you want more ;P**


	4. Dare

**I'm Back :)**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews! It made me so, so happy! :) I hope you guys like this chapter and review! :D **

* * *

"Nate freaking Gray," she gasped, spitting his name in distaste, "what are you doing here?"

He looked calm and composed and glanced at his shoes before looking back at her. "What does it look like I'm doing here?" he mused.

She didn't miss a beat. "Stalking me," she stated as she regained her composure and sank into her principal's seat comfortably.

He looked offended for a second, but let it pass, "of course, Russo. I'm _obviously_ here for you," he said, with a mockingly sweet voice.

"Poppy-star," she began, chuckling, "sarcasm doesn't suit you."

"Yeah, like you would know." He replied, a slight grin on his face.

"Oh, I know," she stated, "more than you, anyway." Before turning back to messing with the objects on the principal's table, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Needed to make a call," he replied, glancing at the phone on the table, "but since he's not here, I can't."

Alex burst out laughing at that. Between breaths, she asked, "you serious? You don't get a cell-phone to school?"

He didn't get the joke, so he just answered her anyway, "I do. I left it at home today, though."

"Oh," she managed to say, before she tossed the crystal ball on the table in the air, and caught it again. With a moment of thought, she spoke up again.

"I dare you to call from the phone without his permission," she declared. He shifted uncomfortably, before she continued, "well, unless you're too chicken."

That spiked him up. "I am not chicken, Russo. I'll do it." Obviously, he didn't think of the 'oh-so-severe' consequences, which happened to be detentions.

Reaching out for the phone, he heard her chuckle, "not scared of a detention, Gray? That's a plus for you."

"Ha-ha," he scoffed, "your sense of humor is amazing, _Alexandra_."

Her eyes snapped up, "don't call me that. Ever," she warned, a deadly glare in her eyes as he lifted the phone and began to dial the number.

The phone kept ringing, but no one picked up. Just as he was going to put the phone down, Principal George walked in. Nate dropped the phone just in time, and Alex jumped up from seat, and unfortunately, since Nate was standing too close, she grabbed onto his shirt, sending both of them on the floor, her on top of him.

As she got red and attempted to push herself off, he let out a painful sigh. "You're definitely a lot heavier than you look, Russo."

Before she could snap a witty remark, they heard their principal clear his throat. She instantly moved from on top of him, and stood up straight and started smoothing her shirt. With a sigh and a little difficulty, Nate stood up. Glaring at her, he whispered with sarcasm, "thanks for the help."

She grinned. "Anytime."

Mister George obviously found this a good chance to speak. "Which one of you would like to explain to me what's going on here?"

Instantly, Alex and Nate pointed to each other. Noticing this, Alex spoke up, "he'll tell you," before Nate could even register it all.

"Okay, then," the principal said impatiently, looking at Nate, "Speak up."

Nate glared at Alex, who was trying to suppress a laugh, "okay, so, I came here to make a call to my dad and you weren't there so I was waiting for you so I could ask permission, so I was looking for you and when I came back Alex was here. She probably got kicked out of class." He grinned at the last bit.

The principal narrowed his eyes towards Alex. "Is he right?"

Alex nodded, "Mister Franklin's class."

The principal looked at him again, "so, you used the phone without my permission?" He asked, and Alex figured he didn't know. But Nate, stupid, _stupid_, Nate, thought he'd watched.

"Alex dared me to!" He cried.

A look of recognition dawned upon Mister George's face. "Ah, miss Alexandra," he said as he turned his attention to Alex, who winced at the sound of her full name, "detention for you." With a bored tone, he added, "again."

Alex just grinned at him, and Nate let out a sigh of relief. "So I'm off the hook," he asked, a little smile on his face.

The principal looked at him disapprovingly. "You've got a detention too."

Nate looked at him in surprise, "but why?" he asked.

"Oh, that's simple," he smiled, "because you listened to Alexandra."

"But that's not fair," Nate wailed.

"Life's not fair," Mister George stated, and with that, he added, "So I'll see you and Alexandra in detention afterschool then. Bye for now. To class," he said, and looking at Alex, he continued, "don't be late."

Storming out the door, Alex whined in annoyance, "Kill me now."

She looked at Nate, and instead of replying, he just ignored her and went off to class.

* * *

**Did you like it? **

**Review? Thank you. **


End file.
